utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyadain
Hyadain (ヒャダイン) is a producer and an . He is known to make songs based on various video games, such as Mario and Megaman, as well as his own original songs. Hyadain also composes anime theme songs and music for Japanese Musicians; some of which have become very popular. What makes him different from other is that he doesn't cover songs from others, but exclusively sings his own compositions. Hyadain is contracted with SUPALOVE, a Japanese label company. Hyadain also has an "alter-female ego" called Hyadaruko in which his voice is pitched to sound like a female's, which appears in his songs and covers. She is characterized with a pink scheme to contrast with Hyadain's blue scheme. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Original Songs (Clashman) (2007.12.13) # "Kyoku wo Tsukerumitta" (DQ3 song) (2007.12.18) # "Rap" (Yie Ar Kung-Fu) (2007.12.26) # "Hitori Akapega" (FF5 song) (2008.01.06) # "Musical" (DQ4 Chapter 2 song) (2008.01.14) # "Mash ga Rap" (FF6 song) (2008.01.19) # "Medley" (Konami Wai Wai World) (2008.01.26) # "Hitori Akapega" (Akuma-kun) (2008.02.01) (Deleted) # "Western Show" (Super Mario World) (2008.02.08) (Deleted) # "Cynthia no Omou" (DQ4 Chapter 5) (2008.02.15) (Deleted) # "Hajimete no Tomodachi" (Dr. Mario no Melo) (2008.02.22) (Private) # "Gorubeza Shitennou Toujou" (FF4 song) (2008.02.29) # "Hitori Akapega" (DQ 2,3,4 song) (2008.03.08) # "Tonzura Brothers" (MOTHER2 song) (2008.03.14) (Private) # "FLASH!" (Flashman) (2008.03.28) # "Mon Barbara Gekijou" (DQ4 Chapter 4 song) (2008.04.04) # "Doga and Une" (FF3 song) (2008.04.11) # "Yaranaika" (Clashman) (2008.04.25) # "The World Warrior" (Original) (Street Fighter II song) (2008.05.02) # "CRASH! Let's do it" (2008.05.10) (YT only) # "QUICK!!" (Quickman) (2008.05.16) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -Arrange ver.- (2008.05.30) # "Royal Straight Flush" (DQ song) (2008.06.07) # "Tina / Terra" (FF6 song) (2008.06.20) # "Doyou no Asa wa Wai Wai Wide" (2008.07.04) # "Silbird" (Chrono Trigger song) (2008.07.18) # "Anime Song Medley" (2008.08.17) (YT only) # "Natsu Yasumi Kodomo Anime Gekijou" (2008.08.18) # "GOEMON" (Ganbare Goemon) (2008.08.25) # "Made of Metal" (Metalman) (2008.09.01) # "Hitori Akapega" (FF5 song) (2008.09.15) # "Ancient Library" (2008.09.15) (YT only) # "Getsujou Onayami 110 Ban" (2008.09.29) # "Torneko no Uta" (DQ4 Chapter 3 song) (2008.10.20) # "Retro Game50 #50-#47" (2008.11.09) (YT only) # "Futikoro Ge 50 Sono 1" (2008.11.09) # "CHOCOBO!!" (2008.11.30) # "I'm Bubbleman" (Bubbleman) (2008.12.21) # "Retro Anime Medley #2" (2008.12.31) (YT only) # "Fuyu Yasumi Kodomo Anime Gekijou" (2008.12.31) # "Hitori Akapega" (Akuma-kun) (2009.01.19) # "12 Friends" (Akuma-kun) (2009.01.19) # "CHOCOBO!!" -Rap ver.- (2009.02.01) # "Hajimete no tomodachi～the answer" (My First Friend～the answer) (2009.02.22) # "Ryan to Huimin no Uta" (DQ4 Chapter 1 song) (2009.03.17) # "Golbee Hyadain Station" (2009.04.08) # "Ashita he no Tabi" (DQ4 song) (2009.05.06) # "Chakuuta de Ninki!" (2009.05.25) # "Cyan / Cayenne" (FF6 song) (2009.06.16) # "Kyoukan no Uta" -Arrange ver.- feat. Hyadain and Michako (2009.06.23) # "HEAT!!" (Heatman) (2009.08.07) # "Orthros・Boogie" (FF6 song) (2009.09.06) # "Futikoro Ge 50 Sono 2" (2009.10.11) # "Choose Your Future" (Romancing Sa・Ga) (2009.11.22) # "Year 2009 Benishiro Uta Gassen" (2009.12.28) # "FF Main Theme" (2010.01.31) # "Washashasha SMILEx3" (2010.05.14) # "Choose Me" feat. Hyadain and (2010.07.03) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (Jihou no Melo) (2010.09.14) # "Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no? 2010" (2010.11.30) # "Year 2000 Benishiro Uta Gassen" (2010.12.28) # "Kaidame Nanka Yameyouze!! Ueshima Sakusen" (2011.03.18) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.19) # "Hyadain no Jojo Yujo" (2011.07.19) # "Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke" feat. Hyadain and Diskn Seijin (2011.07.26) # "Ano Hi no Boku he" feat. Hyadain and Shimono Hiro (2011.10.26) # "Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no? 2011" (2011.11.02) # "D.T. no Uta" feat. Hyadain and Kayoe! Chuugaku" (2011.11.09) # "Million of Bravery" -English short ver.- (2012.03.15) # "Million of Bravery" -English full ver.- (2012.03.23) # "Start it right away" (2012.04.25) # "Samba de Toriko!!!" (2012.07.11) # "Hyadain no Rererere ☆ Remix" (2012.07.24) # "20112012" feat. VERBAL (of m-flo) and TAKAHIRO (2012.11.08) # "23:40" feat. Base Ball Bear (Bakuman OP2) (2013.01.10) # "Warai no Kamisama ga Orite Kita!" (2013.05.02) # "Han-Pan Tamashii" (Hanpan Spirit) (Gundam Build Fighters ED2) (2014.01.16) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track1lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2title = Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-F |track2lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3title = Choose me |track3info = (Hyadain, Sasaki Sayaka) |track3lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4title = Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track4info = (Hyadain) |track4lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5title = Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track5info = (Hyadaruko) |track5lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track6title = Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track6composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track6arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track7title = Choose me |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track7composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track7arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi}} |track1title = Jojo Yujo |track1info = (Hyadain) |track1lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2title = Jojo Yujo |track2info = (Hyadaruko) |track2lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2arranger = KM |track3title = Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke |track3info = (Hyadain, Diskn Seijin) |track3lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4title = Jojo Yujo |track4info = (Hyadaruko) |track4lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5title = Jojo Yujo |track5info = (Hyadain) |track5lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track5arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track6title = Jojo Yujo |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = - |track6composer = - |track6arranger = - |track7title = Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = - |track7composer = - |track7arranger = -}} |track1title = Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track1info = -extraordinary A-bee remix- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track2info = -"Forbidden Cats" sakamoto playing the Orchestronica- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hyadain no Mamamash☆Mashup-Z |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track4info = -Dragon Screw Automatic remix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hyadain no jojo Yujo |track5info = -More Boiled Hard EGG remix- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no? |track1lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2title = Ano Hi no Moku he |track2info = (Hyadain, Shimono Hiro) |track2lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3title = D.T. no Uta |track3info = (Hyadain, Kayoe! Chuugaku) |track3lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4title = Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no? |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = - |track4composer = - |track4arranger = - |track5title = Ano Hi no Moku he |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = - |track5composer = - |track5arranger = - |track6title = D.T. no Uta |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = - |track6composer = - |track6arranger = - |track7title = Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no? |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = - |track7composer = - |track7arranger = - |track8title = Ano Hi no Moku he |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = - |track8composer = - |track8arranger = - |track9title = Ano Hi no Moku he |track9info = (Making of) |track9lyricist = - |track9composer = - |track9arranger = -}} |track1title = Million of Bravery |track1info = (ChouCho) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Million of Bravery |track2info = (Excalibur Strut/ENG) (Hyadain) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million of Bravery |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Million of Bravery |track4info = (Excalibur Strut/ENG) (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Start it right away |track1lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2title = YEAH!x3 No? YEAH!!! |track2lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3title = Start it right away |track3info = -reprise- |track3lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3arranger = Maeyamada Kenichi |track4title = Start it right away |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = - |track4composer = - |track4arranger = - |track5title = YEAH!x3 No? YEAH!!! |track5info = (instrumentl) |track5lyricist = - |track5composer = - |track5arranger = - |track6title = Start it right away |track6info = -reprise (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = - |track6composer = - |track6arranger = - |track7title = Start it right away |track7info = (Music Clip) |track7lyricist = - |track7composer = - |track7arranger = -}} |track1title = Samba de Toriko!!! |track1lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi to Chuukosha to Radio Show |track2lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track2arranger = |track3title = Hamigaki |track3lyricist = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3composer = Maeyamada Kenichi |track3arranger = |track4title = Samba de Toriko!!! |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kimi to Chuukosha to Radio Show |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hamigaki |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Samba de Toriko!!! |track7info = (Music Clip) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Samba de Toriko!!! |track8info = (Making of) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = 19802011 |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = 20112012 |track2info = (Hyadain, m-flo) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Reajuutte Kinna Mondakke |track4info = (Hyadain, Discnseizin) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kimi to Chuukosha to Radioshow |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ano Hi no Boku he |track6info = (Hyadain, Shimono Hiro) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Hamigaki |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Start it right away |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Million of Bravery |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Hyadain Quest tuned by Professor Sakamoto |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Tonzura Brothers no Theme 2012 |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = YEAH!×3 No? YEAH!!! |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Dangerous Jiisan Ai no Uta |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Nyanpaia Taisou |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Karaagekun Ondo 2012 |track15info = -remix- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Ika Musume no Chikyuu Shinryaku March |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = Namekonpurike |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Rakko 11 Gou no Uta |track18info = |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = |track19title = Samba de Toriko!! |track19info = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = |track19arranger = |track20title = D.T. no Uta |track20info = (Hyadain, Kayoe! Chuugaku) |track20lyricist = |track20composer = |track20arranger = }} |track1title = 23ji 40ppun |track1info = (Hyadain, Base Ball Bear) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Parler (?) |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Piano |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = 23ji 40ppun |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Parler (?) |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Piano |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Shift to Jikyuu to, Tsuide ni Ai wo Torimodose!! |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hokuto no Ken Iechau kana |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shift to Jikyuu to, Tsuide ni Ai wo Torimodose!! |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Hokuto no Ken Iechau kana |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Lolipop Taisou Nobiyon |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Han Pan Spirit |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Gallery External Links * Website